


A Place To Rest

by ResonantCrimson



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResonantCrimson/pseuds/ResonantCrimson
Summary: After a rough battle, Byleth and Edelgard take time for themselves.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	A Place To Rest

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for someone on DeviantArt to go along with a piece of art they drew. If you'd like a link to the art, let me know and I'll provide linkage. ;3
> 
> This contains... larger than average breasts on Byleth's part, but I don't think it's overly sexual. If you think this needs a rating increase, please don't hesitate to let me know. Sometimes I'm not the greatest at rating stories haha oof. 
> 
> Also note I never played Three Houses (as much I want to - lacking a Switch sucks :c) so some things may not be entirely accurate. 
> 
> Commentary and constructive criticism is welcomed! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. :D

Byleth sighs, running a hand through her hair. The latest battle truly took a toll on her. She was thankful Edelgard seemed to adorn a more compassionate nature when it came to their enemies, yet Byleth knows it could change in seconds. 

Edelgard often spoke of Byleth being the reason she can show compassion and mercy to their enemies. Byleth was the only one who knew of Edelgard’s regret for what she’s had to do, for the sake of all Fodlan, and one of the few who saw the kinder side of the woman clad in red.

Byleth knows all of this. She saw the shock in Edelgard’s eyes when she sided with her in her fight against the Church of Seiros - she never expected her to go along with her, despite teaching the Black Eagles and attending her coronation. And while it pains Byleth to go against the others, she does it. She does it all for Edelgard.

She knows Edelgard trusts her with her life as well as the nickname ‘El’ - Byleth feels honored Edelgard told her to call her it, since Byleth knows Edelgard allows very few to call her that name. And Byleth trusts Edelgard with her own life as well. 

The love they feel for each other burns brighter than the sun and hell itself. Byleth would do anything and everything she could to ensure Edelgard’s happiness, and knows Edelgard would burn this entire world if it meant Byleth was safe.

A smile curls Byleth’s lips as she goes in search of her beloved. And she knows just where to find her. Edelgard sits by a tree in their special place, a place no one but them knows of, and the smile widens on Byleth’s face as she approaches Edelgard.

“‘Hey, El,” Byleth greets, and Edelgard looks at her, eyes lighting up. “How are you faring?”

“I’m doing well,” Edelgard replies, moving from where she sits to walk towards Byleth. She embraces her and chases her lips, a content sigh leaving her when she pulls away. “Gods, I love you.”

“I love you too, so much,” Byleth murmurs. Edelgard looks at her love’s breasts - they were larger than average, and she knows they give Byleth backaches from time to time. 

“Why not rest those?” Edelgard whispers, a blush smearing across her cheeks.

Byleth blinks, tipping her head. “Where?”

“...”

“Oh.” Byleth giggles, placing her bosom on Edelgard’s head. Blood gushes from Edelgard’s nose and she covers it with a trembling hand, the blush darkening on her cheeks. “Is this okay?”

“M-More than okay,” Edelgard murmurs, chewing on her lips. “I know it hurts sometimes.”

“Haha, yeah… these things are terrible sometimes,” Byleth jests, wrapping her arms around Edelgard’s middle and leaning heavier on her. “But your head is a great perch.”

“I… I’m glad,” Edelgard mumbles, blushing heavier. “Feel free to leave them there for as long as you like…”

“I plan to. Thank you, my love.”


End file.
